The New Girl in Town
by lazybear28
Summary: What will happen when Forks, Washington gets a new family in town. Will everybody welcome them with open harms or will they isolate them. Will shy, new girl Bella meet her dream guy or will he be just like any regular guy out there a jerk. Lets all find out shall we. I knw bad summery. Rated M for later content
1. My name is

**Hello everyone and thank you for giving my story a chance. Please feel free to leave me a review/comment. I would love to read them. Also looking for a beta to help me out so if any one is up for it please send me a PM, I will really appreciated. Looking to make this story the best I can. **

**TNKS :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL TO Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella. I just recently moved from Phoenix, Arizona. Why i moved from a sunny, hot, clear weather city, well my father just got a promotion in this town to be the Chief of Police to the good people of Forks, Washington witch only have a population of 3,124. There were more kids in my Junior class than in this little town. Then there's the weather of this place. Lets just say that it is under constant clouds and rain.

In Phoenix I was the shy, quite girl, I had some close friends but other than that i would keep to myself you would always find me reading a good book. I never had a boyfriend before and i really didn't care to have one. I mean there was no one that appeal to me and vise versa. I was a barely 5'2 girl with pale white skin and long brown wavy hair with really big brown eyes. I was never the typical Phoenix girl that was tanned, tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. I was just plain and ordinary.

Oh well i wonder how will people in this town take to new comers, hopefully this will not be something i regret or my father would. We where staying in a small 2 story house witch only had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom in the middle. This is something i wasn't so happy my father Charlie knew that i need my own bathroom, my own privacy. Bu i guess this is all we could get in such a short time. My room was small all that fit was my bed a small desk and a small closet. I dint mind that since i really didn't have that many things. My room was located in the back right corner side of the house i had a perfect view of our backyard witch was next to the biggest forest I have ever seen.

My dad let me unpack in peace. Tomorrow I would start my new school and I was getting everything prepared as well. I had lay out some navy blue jeans with a red long sleeve v-neck shirt and my most comfortable black Converse. I had already purchased all my clothes before leaving Phoenix. All I needed was a car to get me from home to school and back again. I knew without one it would get really hard for me. I wasn't planning to get soaked everyday of high school. Oh well for a very short time I guess Chief Swan will be ride. Great how awesome to be dropped off by your father in a police cruiser. God how embarrassing. Nothing says "look at the new girl!" then arriving in a cruiser. How I wished i had my own car right about now.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter I know very short but I'm going to be working on it more. So hopefully everyone liked it and I'll see you next time . :)**

**With Love lazybear28 **


	2. Car

**Hello again everyone well to my to followers who actually are following my story. Yay to that you have no idea how much it means to me. Hopefully you will leave me some reviews just so you can tell me what your thoughts were on the first chapter but hey you can do whatever you want. So here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL TO AND HER INCREDIBLE BRAIN.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After I had put away all my things in their proper place I decided to look around the neighborhood to see what there was.

"Bella dinner will be ready in 45 min." Charlie said as I descended from the staircase with a delicious smell of baked potatoes and pork in the air. "Great Dad, look I'm going to just look around to see whats around is that OK?" I asked already putting on my shoes and my blue jacket on. "Yeah sure sweetheart just don't be out to long and don't get lost." He said going back to preparing dinner. I nodded and headed out through the front door. There was still some sunlight but just barely. The neighborhood was plain in every way you could think of. Small houses with adequate size front yards there where barely any kids still outside maybe everyone had gone inside to prepare for their dinner.

"God help me in this boring silent town. I think ill go crazy here." I said quietly to myself, at the end of the street i saw the most awesomest thing for me a Truck! But not just any truck a truck for Sale! It was and old red rusty Chevy truck, it wasn't the most gorgeous car but it was a working car and it looked in great shape. I went up to the front door of the house and knocked twice before a boy of say 15 or 16 years of age opened it. He looked tall maybe 5'8 feet with the darkest reset skin color i have ever seen and long black jet hair that was tied in a rubber band.

"Hello can I help you?" He said looking at me. "Um...yes I was just wondering how much for your truck I mean if your still selling it f course" I said shyly and I could feel my blush creeping on to my cheeks. "Oh yeah forgot i was selling the old thing...um well I don't really know. Can you hold on, I'll just call my father he will tell you a fair prize for the old Monster." H said with a smile on his face. I nodded and waited patiently in their front porch.

I heard the doorknob turned and saw an old man in a wheelchair. He looked exactly like his son but just older. "Well good evening young lady." He said politely extending his hand out to me. I toked it with a smiled as well. "Hello and please call me Bella I'm your new neighbor me and my father just moved in to the town and I was looking around the neighborhood when I came across your wonderful home and noticed that you where selling your "old Monster" as your son called it and i was just wondering if you where still selling it and how much where you selling it for." I said pointing to the truck.

"Well let me first say 'Welcome to Forks' and second is that yes we are still trying to sell my 'old Monster'" He laughed and looked at his son. "My name is Billy Black by the way and here is my son Jacob Black. Now as far as the price range we aren't looking for much since as you can see its pretty old and I don't want to make anyone pay more then what its the fair price so why don't you bring your father down and me and him will talk about a good price for both of us. Sounds good to you?" He asked. "Yes sir that's perfect, if its not to much trouble I can bring him down right now." He nodded his head and i thanked him and ran to my house as fast as possible.

"Dad...please...come...with...me...now" I said catching my breath in the kitchen. "Bells you OK whats wrong!"

"Nothing found a car for sale and wanted you to check it out." I said calmly. "A car really wow OK let me put my shoes and head over to see it. Have you talked to the owner about it?" He asked locking up the front door. "Yes he just want to talk about price that's all. He seems really nice and his son too." I said while walking to the Black's home. "Son hmm interesting how old is this boy." "Dad come on he looks 15 besides I'm not into guys right now especially from a small town like this one." I said poking him on his sides. He laughed, to him I was the perfect daughter never broke curfew always top of my class never got into trouble and never dated before.

We arrived t the Black's home and was still in the front porch with his son Jacob. "Um...Hello again this is my father Charlie Swan, Dad this is and his son Jacob." I said looking on the steps. "Hello there..." "Billy Black and I got to say there Charlie you have quite a polite daughter. I had never heard a young lady speak with so much respect to her elders than your daughter." said smiling at me. "Well thank you Billy, so lets get down to business how much?" "Well how about $500?" He said quietly. Wow that was really low. "Hmmm well then $500 is fine with me, so cash or check?" I was smiling and hugged my dad really tight.

"Thank you Dad." I said kindly. "No problem sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "Either will work for me." said, my father nodded and toked out his wallet and handed 5 $100 bills. Jacob took them and handed me the keys to my new truck. I smiled at him and took off to see him. My new car Monster. "I cant wait to drive him tomorrow" I said out laud. "Yeah he is really a good car." Jacob said nicely. "Thanks and hopefully everything goes well tomorrow as well." I said looking at the tires of my truck wanting tomorrow to come faster and faster.

* * *

**Well there you go its longer and hopefully you like it plz leave me a review and ill see everyone nxt time**

**with love lazybear28 :)**


	3. High School

**Hello all my readers how are y'all Me? Well kind sad because I still have no type of reviews I don't care if there positive or negative. I just want something to let me know if i should continue or just erase it and try another approach. I would really love if at least one person leaves a review for me tonight.**

**PS. Have you heard the actors for 50 shades of gray have been cast ladies and gents we finally have our Christian and Anna look it up ppl. Me i was disappointing they dint get Ian (Damon from Vamp. Diaries) but if they cast this guy he must be good right. For Anna i like the actress she doesn't resemble her the way I picture her but I can see a Anna in her. **

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL TO and her brilliant mind :O!**

* * *

Chapter 3 High School

As soon as I had the keys to my new truck I started it up and found it very easily to drive I thanked and his son Jacob and headed back home with my dad in the passenger seat.

"Thank you again Dad you have no idea how much this means to me." I said with a craking voice. "Hahaha no problem Bells besides I know how much would have hated to be dropped of by the cruiser so its a win-win for everyone." He said still laughing. "Wait s win-win for everyone. What do you mean by that dad?" I asked all suspicions. He couldn't have made any arrangements to be with someone did he?

"Umm... well you see I just didn't want to take you. I know it sounds kinda harsh..." I was shocked that my own father taught that I was a burden to him. I lowered my eyes slightly and keep looking ahead trying not to shed a single tear. "...Look Bells its just that.." "No its OK dad your being honest and I can accept that i hate people that are dishonest to me. So what its cool that you don't want to take your _only_ daughter to school." I whispered to him and from the corner of my eyes I could see the regret he felt after what I had said.

"No Bells I never meant for it to be taken it like that its just that the police office in across basically on the other side of town meaning we would have to leave wake up pretty early and that I'll be basically make it on time everyday. I love you and if that was the situation then I would enjoy having your company every morning." He finished and smiled at me. For once I saw the face that my mother fell in love with. The care free young man that sweep her off her feet and into a beautiful home.

"Oh well thank you dad, really for everything." I turned off the car and hugged him really tightly. We headed inside and ate dinner peacefully and quietly. It was all very delicious and homey, I all ways loved the way my dad cook, I swear if he didn't like being a cop he could have opened his own restaurant. After dinner I headed into my bedroom and got all my thing to get ready for a well deserved shower. I took my old gray t-shirt and my baggy blue sweatpants and headed into the bathroom ith my bag of toiletries in the second shelf. I stripped of all my clothes and turned on the hot water n stepped in. It felt so nice to fee the hot water running through my body and relaxing my body and muscles. I was kinda excited to see how this new school would be like.

I washed my hair and added my favorite type of conditioner so my hair would be silky soft and smelled of lilacs. I untangled my hair, washed my teeth and headed to bed for some rest. I knocked out within the next 10 minutes. I was dreaming but, it was very strange. I did not know where I was everything around me was very dark and all I could see has a spec of light that wasn't getting any closer no matter how fast I ran. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It read 6:30 am in by red bold numbers.

Forks High School started at 8:00 am so I had plenty of time to get dressed and eat breakfast. I change my mind at the last second about my clothes instead I decided with a blood red v-neck blouse with some black skinny jeans and my black converse. I had a small jacket with me. I ran down stairs and noticed that my father had already left for work on the refrigerator there was a note.

_**SORRY FOR LEAVING BEFORE U LEFT FOR SCHOOL HAD TO LEAVE BY 6 AM...UGH**_

_**HOPE U HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY IN UR NEW SCHOOL SEE YOU AT DINNER.**_

_**LOVE DAD :)**_

I felt bad for my dad he worked so hard sometimes. I took some cereal from the top shelf and took my bowl and spoon our of the dishwasher and started eating my breakfast. I looked at the kitchen clock and read 7:30 am. I hurried and ate my food I had to leave by 7:45 and I was trying to find the directions to the school as well. I found them in the living room behind the pillow of the big couch. I headed out the front door and locked it. I started up my car and headed down the street. I noticed Jacob Black was walking along the road.

"Hey Jacob." I said as i pulled down the window and pulled over by the street. "Oh hey Bella, right." He said shy-lie. "Yeah hey are you walking to school or something." I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah I am I used to get a ride with my sisters but there in College now so I have to walk this year. No big deal though." He said smiling. "Oh no you don't here get in besides I don't really know where the school is you could give me directions. Besides with out you and your dad I wouldn't have gotten this awesome truck. I owe you big time."

"Hahaha ok if you insist." He opened the door and jumped in. All I did was smile I didn't know what to talk to him about."You turned right on the light." He said quietly. I turned right and continue driving straight till I saw a sign saying "Forks High School: Home of the Spartan."

"Wow this school is really small." I said as I got the whole view of it was just a regular rectangular building made out of red bricks you could basically see everything and everything was so small." "Haha yeah there's like less than 800 student here so everybody is everyone's business." "Oh I see well thanks for showing me the way here so Ill I guess I'll see you after school then?" "Oh yeah sure see you then." I could see a hint of blush around his checks. I headed into the school and noticed alot of the students where looking at me and talking also. I keep my eyes to the floor.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know but i guess will find out."

"Wow she is hot!"

"Totally cant wait to get to know her."

"Look at her, I don't see what these guys are drooling over her she looks ordinary."

"Yeah totally she isn't even that pretty."

I could hear everything everyone around me was saying I mean they didn't even bother to whisper it. God this school is not looking so great. I saw almost every girl giving me a bad look and actually heard some say. "Bitch" and then there's the boys all looking like if they where undressing me with there eyes. God how I wished i had a bigger jacket. I could feel like this was the starting of a bad school year.

* * *

**Hey guys well this is the third chapter tell me what you think and please leave me a review of what you think.!**


End file.
